To reduce costs and facilitate convergence of data and voice systems, many users have switched to voice over packet (VoP) communications instead of or in addition to traditional telephone services. However, some VoP systems may introduce concerns over reliability and quality of voice communications. Digital signal processors (DSPs) in VoP devices may improve perceived voice quality, but use of DSPs can escalate costs by requiring the inclusion of expensive components. Moreover, in certain circumstances, distortions in received signals may prove too severe for the limited processing power of a DSP in a VoP device. In addition, the dedicated processors in a VoP device remain idle while the device is not in use and may provide limited quality enhancement for communications. Thus, adding DSPs to VoP devices can unnecessarily increase costs while providing benefits in limited circumstances.